Siła uzdrowień
by MiaWaren
Summary: Polska, nieco rozszerzona wersja fanfica "Broken". Historia o dwóch zniszczonych życiem osobach, które muszą znaleźć w sobie nadludzkie zapasy sił. Historia o wyprawie po utracony dom, o wojnie i o ludzkich wyborach. Universum filmowe, po zakończeniu pierwszego filmu.
1. Chapter 1

Saruman wierzy, że tylko wielka moc potrafi utrzymać zło w szachu, ja jednak przekonałam się o czymś zupełnie innym. Zauważyłam, że to drobne, codzienne uczynki zwykłych ludzi trzymają ciemności na dystans. Akty dobroci i miłości. Przypadkowe spotkania. Drobne kamyczki prostych czynności, które mogą spowodować lawinę, zdolną zmienić bieg przyszłości. Historia, którą macie przed sobą, to historia o zmienianiu przyszłości. Zaczyna się, gdy nasza kompania odpoczywa po trudach podróży w domu Beorna. Noc jest spokojna, ogień płonie jasno, a los Śródziemia wisi na włosku.

Rozdział 1

-Możecie zostać jak długo zechcecie. Nic wam tu nie grozi, orkowie nie naruszają moich granic. – Powiedział Beorn we wspólnej mowie, po czym zwrócił się do Gandalfa po elficku.

-Dziwne stworzenia ostatnio szwendają się po okolicznych lasach. Pająki, wilki, nawet orkowie. Mówią, że są pod rozkazami duchów ze starej fortecy. Jest ci coś na ten temat wiadomo, czarodzieju?

Gandalf, który siedział wygodnie przy kominku zasępił się i westchnął głośno.

-Mój drogi przyjacielu, nie jesteś pierwszym, który wspomina o duchach z Dol Guldur. Nawet pani Galadriela nie jest pewna, kim naprawdę są owe zjawy, lecz obawiamy się najgorszego. Powiedz mi, co wiesz na temat Nekromanty?

-Tylko tyle co niosą szepty i kwilenie ptaków. To wielkie zło, Gandalfie. – Odparł Beorn, lecz nie była to żadna nowość. Gandalf wyczuwał obecność cienia odkąd tylko zeszli z Carrock i zbliżyli się do granic Wiecznie Zielonego Lasu, zwanego od niedawna Mroczną Puszczą. Martwiło go to tym bardziej, że zła, które stamtąd promieniowało, nie wyczuwał już od wieków.

-Pokażesz mi? – Zapytał, lecz Beorn pokręcił głową.

-Nie Gandalfie, nawet ja nie odważę się zapuścić na ziemie Nekromanty. Mogę ci pokazać jedynie część lasu, która w nocy robi się wystarczająco groźna, żeby się przekonać co tak naprawdę się w nim kryje.

Gandalf pokiwał głową z uznaniem i znów zatopił się w myślach i kłębach fajkowego dymu.

.

.

-Można wiedzieć dokąd się wybierasz? – Spytał Thorin, gdy zauważył Gandalfa i Beorna w pośpiechu opuszczających leśną chatę. Sam siedział w tym czasie na ganku i spokojnie palił fajkę.

-Nie twoja sprawa panie krasnoludzie! Wrócimy o świcie – odpowiedział Gandalf i już po krasnoludku dodał:

-Proszę, spróbuj trzymać swoją wesołą kompanię z dala od spiżarni.

Thorin prychnął w odpowiedzi i z powrotem zaciągnął się dymem. Był zmęczony i zirytowany. Co prawda rany goiły się szybko, ale ciągle jeszcze czuł tępy ból w klatce, w miejscach gdzie kły białego warga zostawiły swoje ślady. Do tego następna część ich podróży wcale nie napawała go optymizmem. Czekała ich długa przeprawa przez ziemie Thranduila. Musieli przemknąć szybko i niezauważenie, nie powodując przy tym żadnej wojny.

Elfowie. Święte istoty Śródziemia. Podli tchórze i zdrajcy.

Thorin instynktownie zacisnął pięści, gdy w jego głowie zrodziło się wspomnienie tego zimnego drania, stojącego na skale nad Ereborem. Mógł im wtedy pomóc, a nie zrobił niczego. Stał tam i patrzył na uciekających ludzi, szukających schronienia. Bezdomny, upokorzony naród, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Umierający ludzie bez szans na schronienie.

_Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz_ – wysyczał w myślach Thorin i z nienawiścią spojrzał na rozciągający się w dolinie las.

-Powinieneś odpocząć – powiedział Balin i zajął miejsce koło swego króla.

-Nie zaznam tu spokoju – wychrypiał Thorin – Ten Beorn jest przyjacielem elfów. Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie doniesie im o naszej wyprawie?

-Gandalf mu ufa, a myślę, że na tym można polegać. – Odparł przekonującym tonem Balin, lecz nie istniały słowa, które mogłyby uspokoić Thorina. On po prostu organicznie nie ufał nikomu, kto mienił się przyjacielem elfów.

-Gandalf pomagał nam już tyle razy, nie wierzę, żeby mógł nas zdradzić, gdy dotarliśmy tak daleko. – Kontynuował Balin. Thorin nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w złowrogą linię drzew na horyzoncie. Miał już coś nawet wspomnieć o incydencie w Rivendel i o tym jak Gandalf „przypadkowo" ich tam zaprowadził, jednak przeszkodziło mu w tym otworzenie drzwi, zza których wyłonili się jego dwaj siostrzeńcy toczący pustą beczkę.

-Już ją skończyliście? - Zapytał.

-Cóż… Tak – odparł Kili ze śmiechem.

-Ale znaleźliśmy następną. Tegoroczne czerwone! – Pochwalił się jego brat.

-Naprawdę dobre! – Podsumował Kili i z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego wuj zaczął się śmiać.

-Dobrze, nalejcie nam chłopcy po kielichu, dopóki jeszcze cokolwiek zostało.

-Jasne – odparli bracia jednocześnie, lecz zatrzymali się w połowie drogi do drzwi. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegło ich bowiem wycie wilków i piskliwe głosy orków.

-Beorn mówił, że nie zapuszczają się tak daleko – szepnął Balin z przejęciem.

-Najwyraźniej się mylił, ORKOWIE! – Wrzasnął Thorin i dobył miecza, z którym się ostatnio nie rozstawał. W ciągu kilkunastu sekund cała kompania zebrała się na zewnątrz, wszyscy uzbrojeni po zęby.

-Oni.. Oni chyba coś gonią! – Powiedział Kili, który miał najlepszy wzrok ze wszystkich. Dostrzegł około dziesięciu orków dosiadających wargów, w szaleńczej pogoni za samotnym jeźdźcem.

-Elf! – Warknął Thorin, rozpoznając szczupłą sylwetkę jeźdźca. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pomagać obcemu, ale elf skierował konia prosto w ich stronę, przez co nie mieli wyboru.

-Kili, Fili, zastrzelcie ich! – Zakomenderował i dwie strzały natychmiast przecięły zimne powietrze, zabijając dwóch najbliższych jeźdźcowi napastników.

-Beorn! – Wysoki, srebrzysty krzyk zabrzmiał niczym grom w chłodnym, nocnym powietrzu, zdradzając też płeć jego właścicielki. Elfka jechała szybko, ale nawet z tak dużej odległości mogli dostrzec, że jest ciężko ranna. Dziewczyna chwiała się w siodle, a jej lewa ręka zwisała bezwładnie.

Na znak Thorina trzynastu wściekłych krasnoludów rzuciło się do walki. Topory, miecze i młoty bojowe świszczały w powietrzu siejąc zamęt i zniszczenie wśród zdezorientowanych orków i ich wilczych wierzchowców. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, gdy po zgrai atakujących zostały smętne truchła. Kilku wargów i ich jeźdźców nie było specjalnie wymagającymi przeciwnikami dla tak dobrze wyszkolonych wojowników.

Krew nie zdążyła wsiąknąć w ziemię, gdy zaczęli szukać tej, która spowodowała to całe zamieszanie. Kili znalazł ją pierwszy. Leżała pod drzewem, nieprzytomna, w kałuży własnej krwi. Kili, bez większych nadziei przewrócił ją na plecy i zauważył, że jeszcze słabo oddycha.

-Ona żyje! – Wrzasnął i uniósł lekko jej głowę. Mimo młodego wieku, krasnolud widział już elfów, lecz ona była zupełnie inna. Największą widoczną różnicę stanowiły jej włosy, czerwone niczym płomień, tak niezwykłe u przedstawicieli jej rasy. Jej wykrzywiona w bólu twarz miała ostre rysy, lecz wciąż była piękna. Piękniejsza, niż jakakolwiek istota, którą dotąd widział. Kiedy jego towarzysze nadbiegli, trzymał nieprzytomną dziewczynę w ramionach.

-Trzeba ją zanieść do środka. – Powiedział Bilbo, lecz Thorin nie odpowiedział. Z jednej strony nie chciał pozwolić jej umrzeć, ale z drugiej strony, była przecież elfem. Cień satysfakcji wkradł się w jego myśli, lecz Balin zadecydował za niego.

-Przyszła szukać pomocy u Beorna, a my jesteśmy u niego w gościnie. Nie możemy jej tu zostawić na śmierć. Chłopcy, zanieście ją, Oin, spróbuj jej jakoś pomóc.

-Ori, Nori zagotujcie wodę i poszukajcie czegoś do opatrzenia ran – powiedział Thorin gdy słowa przyjaciela pozwoliły mu otrząsnąć się z nieprzyjemnych myśli. Przecież ta dziewczyna nie zrobiła nic, by zasłużyć na jego zemstę, myślał. Poza tym okrucieństwo nigdy nie było cechą jego charakteru.

W milczeniu przypatrywał się swoim siostrzeńcom ostrożnie niosącym jej ciało i zaczął się zastanawiać. Dziewczyna musiała być kimś ważnym, inaczej nie ścigaliby jej z taką furią i zapalczywością. Podszedł do jej konia, który stał nieopodal i zaczął go uspokajać, głaszcząc go po karku. Był to piękny, biały ogier o jasnej grzywie i mądrym spojrzeniu. Jednak to nie uroda wierzchowca przyciągnęła jego wzrok, a przytroczony do siodła miecz.

-Mithril – Thorin szepnął z niedowierzaniem gdy go wyciągnął. Było to arcydzieło sztuki płatnerskiej. Niezwykle lekki i piękny, zdobiony delikatnymi, elfickimi runami pobłyskującymi bladym światłem.

-Co to? – Zapytał Bilbo, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego podobnego.

-W całej historii Śródziemia krasnoludy wykuły tylko trzy miecze z mithrilu – szepnął Thorin z zachwytem – wszystkie były darem Durina dla trzech elfickich królowych w I erze.

-To znaczy, że ona…?" Zapytał Bilbo i nerwowo obrócił się na pięcie.

-Nie. Wszystkie dawno zginęły lub opuściły te brzegi – warknął Thorin.

-Ona – tu wycelował w drzwi – ona jest nikim.

.

.

-Kili zostań z nią, ciągle jeszcze może potrzebować pomocy. – Powiedział Oin gdy w końcu zaopatrzył wszystkie rany. Nie miał jednak zbytnich nadziei. Elfka straciła dużo krwi, a strzały orków nasączone były silną trucizną. Już teraz dziewczyna była gorąca niczym piec. W takim stanie mogły uratować ją tylko elfickie leki lub porządna dawka magii. Jeśli miała mieć jakiekolwiek szanse, Gandalf powinien wrócić jak najprędzej.

Kili opiekował się sią nią według zaleceń i właśnie zmieniał zimny kompres na jej czole, gdy dziewczyna w końcu się przebudziła. Jej oczy błyszczały gorączką, lecz źrenice rozszerzył strach. Chciała odruchowo sięgnąć po nóż, lecz Kili złapał ją za ręce i powstrzymał.

-Ćśśś, już dobrze, jesteś bezpieczna – wyszeptał uspokajającym tonem.

-Beorn. Gdzie? – Zapytała głosem tak cichym, ze ledwo ją dosłyszał. Wciąż się bała, lecz była zbyt słaba by walczyć.

-Wyszedł gdzieś z Gandalfem, ale zaraz powinien wrócić. – Powiedział Kili i objął ją ramieniem by pomóc jej utrzymać równowagę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona, że krasnolud może być zdolny do takiej pomocy wobec elfa. Miała mu nawet podziękować, ale zapytała tylko:

-Mithrandir tu jest?

-Tak, powinien niedługo wrócić.

-To dobrze – wyszeptała, obdarzając go słabym uśmiechem. – To bardzo dobrze.

Były to jej ostatnie słowa, gdyż ponownie zemdlała, opierając rozpaloną głowę na ramieniu krasnoluda. Kili z największą delikatnością ułożył ją z powrotem na poduszkach i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Gorączka rosła bez przerwy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

-Co tu się stało?! – Wykrzyknął Beorn, gdy razem z Gandalfem powrócił do domu, jakąś godzinę później.

-Wyrżnęliśmy bandę orków ścigającą jakąś elfkę. Wygląda na to, że to jakaś twoja znajoma. – Odparł Thorin wskazując palcem na ich gospodarza.

-Elfkę powiadasz? – Zapytał Gandalf.

-No wiesz, blada skóra, szpiczaste uszy, czerwone włosy. Raczej ciężko pomylić.

-Czerwone włosy? Na bogów, tylko nie Ayane! – Wykrzyknął Gandalf i podążył za spojrzeniem swojego druha. Bez zastanowienia wbiegł do wskazanej przez niego sypialni i odepchnął Kiliego, który wciąż czuwał przy jej łóżku. Gandalf położył ręce na jej czole i zmiażdżonym ramieniu i zaczął mamrotać lecznicze zaklęcia, lecz nie przyniosły one spodziewanego efektu. Dziewczyna wciąż leżała bez życia, trawiona gorączką.

-Zrobiłem, co mogłem. Beornie, nie masz jakichś ziół, które pomogłyby jej w walce z trucizną? - Spytał niezwykle zmartwionym głosem.

-Myślę, że coś się znajdzie – odparł Beorn i wyszedł, aby przeszukać spiżarnię. W drzwiach minął przywódcę krasnoludów, który z pewnym zaciekawieniem obserwował działania Gandalfa.

-Thorinie, opowiedz mi, co tu się na wszystkie świętości stało? – Zapytał Gandalf mierząc jednocześnie jej puls.

-Z przyjemnością – odparł Thorin – pod warunkiem, ze najpierw wyjaśnisz mi to! – Warknął, rzucając Gandalfowi pod nogi drogocenny miecz. Czarodziej podniósł go i zasępił się głęboko.

-Od kiedy to interesuje cię elficka broń?

-Ten miecz był wykuty przez samego Durina!

-A ona ma pełne prawo go nosić!

-Czyżby? – Syknął Thorin. Gandalf westchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że sprawa miecza i jego właścicielki w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie powinna interesować krasnoludów, jednak jakiś wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, że ujawnienie prawdy może okazać się dla nich korzystne.

-Dajmy jej spać spokojnie – powiedział i wskazał w stronę drzwi. Cała trójka wyszła z sypialni, a gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Gandalf usiadł przy kominku i rozpoczął swa opowieść. Thorin usiadł naprzeciw niego, a reszta zaciekawionej kompanii zebrała się wokół.

-Dziewczyna, która tam leży to Ayane, córka Idril, choć podejrzewam, że bardziej znajomym będzie dla was imię Amrun Elen.

-Gwiazda poranna… Ostatnie światło w najczarniejszej godzinie… - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Balin.

-Czerwona wiedźma elfów. To niemożliwe, ona nie żyje! – Syknął Thorin.

-Jak widać jednak żyje, przynajmniej na razie. Choć muszę przyznać, że jest w tym co mówisz trochę racji. Ayane porzuciła swe moce i przeszła do cienia, już dawno temu. Dawniej, niż którykolwiek z was mógłby pamiętać.

-Dlaczego? – Zapytał Fili, dla którego imię dziewczyny było jedną wielką niewiadomą.

-To długa i smutna historia, mój drogi chłopcze. – Powiedział Gandalf i przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak dokładnie opisać tę historię

-Ayane urodziła się w drugiej erze tego świata, a jej matką była Idril, jedyna i ukochana córka króla Gondolinu. Po masakrze miasta i śmierci jej rodziców królowa bez ziemi przeniosła się do lasów Lorien, a później do Eregionu. To właśnie tam przyszło jej spotkać Saurona. Nie macie pojęcia jak wielu elfów, ludzi, czy krasnoludów dało się zwieść jego pięknym słowom w tym czasie. Nazywany był wtedy Annatarem i był jedną z najpiękniejszych istot w śródziemiu. W niewiadomym celu uwiódł pogrążoną w żałobie królową, obiecując jej odbudowę zniszczonego domu. Idril powiła mu córkę, czerwonowłosą dziewczynkę o potężnej mocy. Ayane była jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy po praz pierwszy dane było jej stanąć naprzeciw zła, które rozpętał jej ojciec. Lecz nie tylko wojna ją wyniszczała. Jej matka, świadoma kim stał się Sauron i kim w przyszłości mogła stać się jej córka, oszalała z rozpaczy i wyrzutów sumienia. Zanim jeszcze zawiązał się ostatni sojusz, Idril Celebrindal rzuciła się w morze, przekazując Ayane pod opiekę lordowi Elrondowi i lady Galadrieli, jej ostatnim przyjaciołom w śródziemiu. Ayane, pół Elf pół Maiar, wyrosła na wojowniczkę i potężną czarownicę obdarzoną łaską Valarów. Niestety uczyniło to z niej również najgorszego wroga Saurona. Ze wszystkich istot w Śródziemiu, to jej nienawidził najbardziej. Pragnął widzieć ją na kolanach, błagającą o litość, za to, że śmiała mu się sprzeciwić. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego własna córka stała się największym utrapieniem jego armii. Pragnął jej zguby niemal tak bardzo jak władzy nad całą Ardą, lecz utrata pierścienia przerwała te plany. Dopiero jego wierny pies, Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru zdołał wypełnić życzenie swego pana. Uwięził ją, złamał wszystkie jej zaklęcia i zmusił aby patrzyła. Sukcesywnie porywał, torturował i zabijał wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek chroniły jej zaklęcia. Mordował jej najbliższych, zmuszając by czuła, widziała i słyszała każdą ich torturę. Kiedy w końcu ją złamał, po prostu ją wypuścił. Samotna i opuszczona, nigdy nie przestała winić się za te zgony. Porzuciła więc magię i koronę z gwiazd. Jej serce zostało złamane, jej gwiazda zgasła. Ukochaną czerwień zamieniła w czerń i zaszyła się w lasach, z dala od wojen, bólu i żałoby. Od niedawna mieszka w królestwie Thranduila, lecz nie mam pojęcia czemu ścigali ją orkowie.

Cisza, która nastała po jego słowach była ciężka do zniesienia. Bofur i Bilbo mieli łzy w oczach, Thorin milczał wpatrując się w ogień. Chwile tej przykrej zadumy przerwał powrót Beorna.

-Antidotum właśnie się gotuje. Wyjdę posprzątać te paskudne zwłoki spod moich drzwi – powiedział i wyszedł, zostawiając ich sam na sam ze swoimi sprawami. Choć był mrukliwy i sprawiał wrażenie powolnego, Beorn był jednak śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Było tak choćby dlatego, że wedle uznania potrafił przyjmować postać gigantycznego niedźwiedzia, którego kilku centymetrowym pazurom, nie była się w stanie oprzeć żadna zbroja.

Kiedy jedne drzwi się zamknęły, otworzyły się następne, a w nich ukazała się Ayane. Była śmiertelnie blada i mimo palców wczepionych w framugę, ledwo utrzymywała równowagę.

-Nie powinnaś wstawać! – Ofuknął ją Gandalf i wstał żeby jej pomóc, ale powstrzymała go gestem.

-Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała.

-Umierałaś i to jeszcze pół godziny temu. Ayane na litość, ty musisz odpocząć!

-Mithrandir, tu chodzi o niego! – Przerwała mu, a twarz jej pociemniała. Gandalf spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a chwilę później takim samym spojrzeniem obdarzył Thorina. Krasnolud powoli wstał, podszedł do niej i bez słowa zaoferował pomoc, wyciągając rękę. Jej duma sprawiła, że przyjęła ją dopiero po chwili wahania. Thorin, znów bez słowa doprowadził ją do fotela i pomógł jej usiąść. Ayane już miała mu podziękować, kiedy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Złapała go gwałtownie za rękę i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w miecz wiszący u jego boku.

-Kto ci go dał? – Zapytała gwałtownie, lecz Thorin nic nie odpowiedział. Dopiero Gandalf postanowił rozładować sytuację.

-Znaleźliśmy go w skarbcu trolli.

-W skarbcu trolli?! – Westchnęła z bólem w sercu.

-Pokaż mi! – Rozkazała, lecz widząc jego minę szybko dodała słowo, proszę. Thorin niechętnie oddał jej broń, wysuwając miecz z pochwy. Choć jedna jej ręka wciąż była niemal bezwładna, Ayane świetnie poradziła sobie wyłącznie prawą. Miecz zabrzęczał cicho i rozbłysnął słabym światłem w znajomej dłoni.

-Orcrist, miecz mojego wuja – wyszeptała, wciąż ważąc go w ręku. – Nie widziałam go od czarnych dni.

Gandalf obserwował jej zachowanie z najwyższą dozą ciekawości, zobaczył bowiem coś, czego niedane mu było ujrzeć od tysiąca lat. Przez ułamek sekundy w martwych dotąd oczach dziewczyny pojawił się jasny blask, niczym wspomnienie dawnej potęgi. Szybko jednak zgasł, a Ayane wręczyła miecz jego nowemu właścicielowi.

-Nie znajdziesz lepszej stali. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci służył lepiej, niż swoim poprzednim właścicielom, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo.

-Mam wrażenie, że nie wyjawiłem jeszcze nazwiska – warknął Thorin odbierając miecz.

-Znam wiele imion i wiele twarzy. – Powiedziała Ayane, a Gandalf przerwał zanim ta niewinna konwersacja doprowadziła do kłótni.

-W skarbcu trolli znaleźliśmy coś jeszcze – powiedział i pokazał jej Glamdringa, z nadzieją w oczach czekając na jej reakcję.

-Miecz mojego dziadka – wyszeptała smutno.

-To bardzo szczególny miecz, panie Baggins – powiedział Gandalf, zwracając jej uwagę na siedzącego w pobliżu niziołka. – Potrafi świecić jasno niczym słońce i gwiazdy, gdy tylko znajdzie się w ręku prawowitego króla. Lub królowej- dodał i z rozczarowaniem zauważył, że Ayane cofnęła rękę w pół drogi.

-Mam nadzieję, że się na nim nie zawiedziesz, mój przyjacielu. To najlepszy z mieczy wykutych w Gondolinie. – Powiedziała, po czym dodała – Nie jesteśmy tu jednak by roztrząsać szczątki zapomnianego dziedzictwa. Gandalfie, on wrócił.


	3. Chapter 3

Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetlały ziemię, kiedy Thorin postanowił ostentacyjnie wyjść, pokazując jak mało obchodzą go elfie sprawy. To była długa noc, więc reszta krasnoludów udała się na spoczynek i tylko Kili i Fili rozmawiali gdzieś w kącie. Ayane dyskutowała w tym czasie z Gandalfem, lecz jej srebrzysto szare oczy utkwione były w twarzy młodego krasnoluda, który z takim oddaniem pomagał jej, gdy była nieprzytomna. Wprawdzie nie używała myślomowy od wieków, postanowiła jednak spróbować. Kili wyraźnie podskoczył i upuścił kufel z piwem, gdy jej dźwięczny głos zabrzmiał w jego głowie.

-Twoja pomoc nigdy nie zostanie zapomniana, Kili z rodu Durina. Niech światło Iluwatara oświetla wszystkie dni twego życia.

Krasnolud spojrzał na nią zszokowany, lecz ona tylko uśmiechnęła się ciepło i z powrotem odwróciła się do Gandalfa.

-Radagast go znalazł, ale doprawdy nie rozumiem jakim cudem ktokolwiek mógł wyjąć go z tego grobu. Pięć pieczęci…

-Sześć i gwarantuję ci, że są nienaruszone – przerwała mu Ayane.

-Sześć? – Spytał Gandalf unosząc brew.

-Sześć.

-Mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić, moja droga, skąd wzięła się ta szósta?

Ayane drgnęła i westchnęła głośno. Nie była pewna czy powinna ujawniać wszystkie szczegóły tej historii. Gandalf byłby pierwszym, który znałby prawdę.

-Kiedy Angmar upadł – zaczęła ostrożnie – a Czarnoksiężnik został pokonany, pojechałam odwiedzić ten grób. Było to jakiś miesiąc po tym jak nasza wielka piątka rzuciła swoje zaklęcia. Gandalfie, możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale złamałbym je wszystkie w przeciągu tygodnia. Pomyślałam więc, że skoro ja mogę, to on tym bardziej będzie potrafił i postanowiłam założyć szóstą pieczęć, moje ostatnie zaklęcie. O ile ta pieczęć nie zostanie zdjęta, każdy kto spróbuje majstrować przy reszcie, po prostu spłonie. Jeśli jednak, jakimś cudem, zaklęcie zostanie złamane, cała wielka piątka dowie się o tym natychmiast, co da im wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby powstrzymać tego szaleńca.

Ayane rozpięła kilka górnych guzików swojej sukni i oczom Gandalfa ukazała się blada runa , wypalona wprost na jej piersi, w okolicy serca.

-Dla bezpieczeństwa, związałam ją ze swoim życiem.

-Ayane – Gandalf westchnął ze współczuciem, lecz ona uniosła dłoń, przerywając mu.

-Nie Gandalfie, przysięgłam, że dopóki żyję, nie pozwolę mu wrócić.

-Chyba znamy więc odpowiedź, czemu orkowie gonili cię z taką furią. Jeśli Sauron wie… – Wymruczał, ciągle jeszcze przejęty czarodziej.

-Wątpię. Gonili mnie ponieważ po pierwsze, byłam przynętą, a po drugie, odcięłam łeb ich przywódcy.

-Przynętą?

-Po prostu próbowałam odciągnąć ich od księcia, to wszystko. Zresztą nieważne, to co się liczy, to to, że ten cholerny grób nie mógł zostać otworzony od zewnątrz – ucięła Ayane.

-A od wewnątrz? – Zapytał Gandalf. Czarodzieja bardzo zmartwiło jej lekkomyślne podejście do swojego życia. Pamiętał że już raz się tak zachowywała.

-Gandalfie, on leży w krypcie wykutej w dwudziestometrowym kawale skały, ze ściętą głową i wielkim, srebrnym kołkiem wbitym w serce. Uwierz mi, mieszkańcy Północy zadbali o takie szczegóły.

-Jego duch mógł przetrwać, Ayane wiesz o tym. Czarnoksiężnik miał pierścień.

-Nawet jeśli stał się upiorem, jest teraz tylko duchem, niczym więcej – syknęła dziewczyna, którą myśl o jego powrocie, doprowadzała do czystej furii.

-Nawet jeśli tam jest, to Sauron jest zbyt słaby, żeby dać mu nowe ciało. Ba, jest zbyt słaby, by przywrócić je samemu sobie.

-Więc to on? Sauron naprawdę wrócił? – Zapytał Gandalf, pewny, z w takiej sprawie może zaufać jej wiedzy.

-Niestety – mruknęła – Tak, mogę go wyczuć nawet z pałacu. Ale nie jest sam, są z nim przynajmniej trzy upiory i wiesz – warknęła – tu dochodzimy do bardzo interesującego punktu, mój drogi przyjacielu. Możesz mi wyjaśnić na jakiej podstawie Rada wysłała Sarumana, żeby przekonać Thranduila do niepodejmowania jakichkolwiek działań, bo Nekromanta, tu cytuję, jest tylko zwykłym śmiertelnikiem?!

Gandalf zasępił się słysząc te słowa. Wiedział, że Saruman, głowa Białej Rady, ma za nic nową siłę budzącą się w Dol Guldur, nigdy jednak nie podejrzewałby go o taką lekkomyślność.

-Ayane, Rada nigdy nie podjęła takiej decyzji – powiedział bardzo zmartwionym tonem. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się badawczo i odgarnęła kosmyk swych czerwonych włosów. Wiedziała, że Gandalf mówił prawdę, więc tym dziwniejsze wydały się jej działania Białego Czarodzieja.

-Przyjechał jakieś trzy tygodnie temu, przekonując Thranduila, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wysyłał tam wojsk, a Rada wkrótce się wszystkim zajmie. Próbowałam go przekonać, że to głupota, ale ten ślepy idiota jak zwykle nie chciał mnie słuchać. Wziął radę Sarumana za dobra monetę i postanowił nic nie robić. – Ayane przerwała, gdy podszedł do nich siwobrody krasnolud.

-Proszę wybaczyć, że przerywam, panie Gandalfie – zaczął Nori – ale wydaje mi się, że antidotum jest już gotowe.

Krasnolud uprzejmie podał filiżankę zszokowanej elfce. Ayane mrugnęła kilka razy zanim wzięła napój, po czym spytała Gandalfa po elficku.

-Co im zrobiłeś?

-Nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi, moja droga – uśmiechnął się Gandalf, lecz Ayane była niewzruszona.

-Oni są mili. Gandalfie, krasnoludy z Ereboru są miłe. Dla elfa. Zastanawiam się, czemu w ogóle pozwolili mi żyć, a tu… - Niedane było jej jednak dokończyć, gdyż Gandalf przerwał jej, używając Głosu.

-AYANE AMRUN ELEN, POWINNAŚ BYĆ IM WDZIĘCZNA! ZACHOWAJ TE ELFICKIE UPRZEDZENIA DLA SIEBIE!

Ayane zamarła i spojrzała w dół, unikając jego spojrzenia. Użycie Głosu miało cudowne właściwości przywracania zdrowego rozsądku.

Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawił się Beorn, zwabiony głosem czarodzieja. Uśmiechną się ciepło, gdy zobaczył ją siedzącą w fotelu.

- Gi nathlam hí mellonamin – powiedział, witając ją serdecznie. Ayane wyszczerzyła zęby w radosnym uśmiechu i lekko skinęła głową.

- Mae govannen.

-Dobrze widzieć jak wracasz do zdrowia, przyjaciółko! – Powiedział i wskazał na filiżankę z naparem – Powinnaś to wypić.

Ayane skinęła głową i wzięła solidny łyk antidotum, które było gorące i lekko gorzkawe. Ciepło natychmiast uderzyło jej do głowy i poczuła silne mrowienie w zranionej ręce. Kiedy wypiła resztę jednym haustem, Beorn odezwał się ponownie.

-Może ci się po tym mocno kręcić w głowie. Myślę, że powinnaś się położyć i odpocząć i tak już dość mocno wyczerpałaś swoje siły.

Ayane przytaknęła i spróbowała wstać, lecz napar niezwykle szybko ujawnił swoje działanie. Zachwiała się, lecz Beorn nie dopuścił do upadku, biorąc ją na ręce. Ayane była dość niska jak na elfkę, ale w potężnych ramionach człowieka-niedźwiedzia wyglądała na szczególnie malutką, jak gdyby trzymał w rękach porcelanową lalkę. Pozwoliła mu zanieść się do pokoju i zasnęła, zanim jeszcze zamknął za sobą drzwi.

.

.

.

Thorin stał na wzgórzu i obserwował jak ciemność powoli ogarnia okoliczne lasy. Co prawda słyszał śmiechy i pieśni dochodzące z chaty, lecz nie miał nastroju by do nich dołączyć. Zbyt wiele rzeczy spędzało mu sen z powiek, zbyt wiele spraw wymagało przemyślenia, żeby tak po prostu mógł się zrelaksować. Dla przykładu, podróż przez Mroczną Puszczę. Musiał przeprowadzić całą kompanię niezauważenie przez ziemie elfów i to w dodatku bez czarodzieja u swojego boku, który był ich jedyną nadzieją w przypadku schwytania. Jeszcze rano Gandalf oświadczył mu, że będzie musiał pójść inną drogą i że są zdani tylko na siebie. Mogli oczywiście okrążyć las od północy, lecz trwałoby to zbyt długo. A czas uciekał.

Thorin drgnął i odruchowo położył dłoń na mieczu, kiedy usłyszał szelest cichych kroków za sobą. Elfka stanęła obok niego i spojrzała w tym samym kierunku, co on.

-Te lasy nie są tak bezpieczne jak kiedyś – zaczęła beznamiętnym tonem. – Nie schodź z drogi, nie próbuj przełajów, zapasy weź od Beorna, nie pij i nie jedz niczego, co znajduje się w lesie. Podróżuj tylko za dnia, nie ufaj oczom i cokolwiek się stanie, nie idź na południe.

-Nie wydaje mi się, żebym prosił o radę – Thorin warknął dumnie.

-Nie, ale moja rada to jedyne czym mogę ci się teraz odpłacić. Jeszcze długa droga przed tobą, ale myślę, że Erebor jest tego wart.

-Ja nigdy…

-Nie – przerwała mu – ale, gdzie indziej mógłbyś pójść? Idziesz przez las, a raczej nie wybierasz się na przyjacielską herbatkę do elfów.

Thorin spojrzał na nią z tak gniewną miną, że Ayane żałowała, że nie ugryzła się w język. Tym razem spróbowała łagodniej.

-Masz wiele powodów, żeby nas nienawidzić, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo i ja to rozumiem. Chcę, żebyś wiedział tylko jedno. Niezależnie od okoliczności, zawsze znajdziesz schronienie w moim domu, a we mnie, przyjaciółkę.

-Niczego od ciebie nie chcę! – Warknął i odszedł w stronę domu, niemal wpadając przy tym na Gandalfa, który właśnie ku nim podążał.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie, próbowałam być miła! – Powiedziała Ayane, kiedy Gandalf znalazł się w zasięgu jej głosu.

-Wiem – odparł czarodziej – Thorin jest uparty, ale ma dobre serce. Jego duma jest jedynym, co pozostało z jego dawnego dziedzictwa. Tak właściwie, jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni.

-Gandalfie, to krasnolud. My w niczym nie jesteśmy podobni! – Ayane prychnęła i zostawiła Gandalfa samego.

-Och Eru, uchowaj przed uporem elfów i krasnoludów! – Wymruczał, patrząc jak odchodzi, po czym on również wrócił do domu Beorna.


End file.
